Team Badass
by RavenL0221
Summary: Rose was born for it. Sydney breaks out of reeducation a hides in St. Vlads. Chris and Adrian want to be more than royals and Lissa is tired of being protected. What happens when strigoi kidnap Dimitri? It's up to team badass to save the man who taught them everything they know. Rated M for inevitable teenage hormones and words we never hoped Sydney would say.


Grand iron gates loomed over us, casting a shadow over the car. Belikov was silent as the iron gates swung on in a grand gesture.

"Are you sure they won't find me here?" Nervousness made my hands shaken as I tried to find comfort in my skinny vanilla latte. He entered the gates , scanning the as out of hit before allowing his gaze to fall heavily on me.

"Nothing is certain, but the academy will work tirelessly to ensure your safety. This is why you will be trading with Rose, Lord Ivashkov, Lord Ozera, and I. If the alchemist find you, you will be ready." I nodded, but anxiety rolled through me in thick waves. No one could know I was human and my cover was set. I was just terrified of blowing it. After being town into re-education over harboring a dhampir fugitive these guys had broken me out at Rose's request. Rose had been that dhampir at got me in trouble in the first place. If the alchemists found me I'd be locked in a cellar somewhere for the rest of my life. The car rolled to a stop and grimaced at the vomit green paint job on a 1998 Honda. Granted you don't take a '67 mustang to a prison break, but...I couldn't help wishing they'd at least swung for a newer model. When Rose tossed me in the front seat (after nearly carrying me up a hill) I grimaced then as well. Rose, knowing my refined taste in cars had laughed at my expression.

"What Sage? Were you expecting Red Hurricane?" That's what I'd named a 1972 citroën we bought in Russia.

Rose stood and stretched happy that she wasn't as cooped up anymore.

"I'll show Sydney our room," she said clapping him on the shoulder. He grabbed a bag, but Rose snatched it away with a playful grin. It was all I owned in the hell hole. I'd borrow Rose's clothes until I had a chance to buy my own. Technically I'd graduated high school, but headmistress Kirova tweaked it so that I could take higher level classes. Rose led me up to our room up the stairs, past the rec room, past the bathrooms, up another flight of stairs, down the corridor to the very end on the right. My expression made her laugh.

"Training is going to kick your ass." We dropped off my bag and she gave me a tour around the school before disappearing. I didn't move until she returned. The school was a maze that would be irrational to navigate.

"Time for training," she beamed as she dragged me along to change. She tossed me a cream colored shirt and ash grey Nike shorts. Confident, she shed her T-shirt and jeans in favor of a black tank top and crimson shorts. Her clothes were a little big simply because she was me filled out and I prayed the training gods gave me an ounce of what she was born with. The gym wasn't far, but it still wasn't ideal to jog. I did as little running as I could manage on a normal basis. When we arrived my cheeks were as red as her shorts and i prayed that would be all for the running. Judging by the moroi men stretching by the track that wouldn't be the case. Adrian was taller than Christian by a few inches, his eyes sparkled an unnatural green and his brown hair was messily styled. He smiled wide so his fangs were obvious. A year ago I would've run screaming for the alchemist. Now I thought he was pretty cute. The other man didn't look very amused by Adrian. Rose said his name was Christian. His eyes were a pale blue that reminded me vaguely of ice and his black hair was shaggy and hung into his eyes.

"Sage. Stop ogling Mr. Ivashkov and give me 10 laps," Dimitri barked. The gentleness he'd showed in the car was gone and I scuttled forward. Rose giggled and broke into a sprint of her own lapping me easily. Christian and Adrian came behind me, their long legs coming in handy. Before long another blonde that I recognized as the Last Dragomir Princess fell into step with me. I w sure we mirrored the other as she had fought to catch up to me. For the third time the men passed me and I groaned in frustration, pushing myself forward. Vasilissa pushed her self as well. Christian said something to Adrian and they both sped up, but Adrian flashed me an apologetic smile. My lungs were screaming by now, my legs were rubbery beneath me and I knew there was more to come after our 'light jog' but I wanted nothing more than to knock that smug look off Ozera's face. Rose warned me he could be infuriating and he was. I only had a fourth of a lap to catch up to those long legged freaks and then I could die.

"Come on princess, let's catch them." It was irrational, because I was already so weak, but the high of my feet hitting the pavement made me delusional.

"It's just Lissa!" She panted, but regardless she speedup with me and we reached them just as our laps ended. Rose was grinning, she'd been done for an hour now.

"Finally, let's go spar." She reached out and flipped me over her shoulder. "Come at me blondies." Lissa raced forward and suffered the same fate I did. Rose sighed and sucked her teeth. "If you can't land a hit on me you go back you the track." I swallowed my fear and used what I learned in kick boxing against her. She waited somewhat patiently, but counteracted my every shot. Lissa attempted a feeble shot against her and she sighed audibly, easily shoving Lissa into an ant hill.

"Alright, you both suck." She gripped my arm and I screamed, then realized she was only staring at me. "It's a mixture of speed and strength..." she lectured us then ordered the moroi men to fight. They turned to the other, lowering in defensive stances. They were okay, but it was Rose and Dimitri that really surprised me. They were graceful and deadly. After their directional fight she sent us back to the track to toss our cookies.

So what do you think? I had the idea in a dream actually. XD


End file.
